


Broken

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abusive Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Before JJ dated Will she was in an abusive relationship. A relationship she never thought she'd get out of, but with Hotch's help she does. She also learns how to trust Hutch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the charaters.

"Or maybe it's just that beautiful things are so easily broken by the world." -Unknown 

It had been getting worse. He had been getting worse. He lost his job and was coming home drunk. The first time he did this I didn't question it and I let it be, but then he was getting drunk every night. About a month after this I finally said something. I told him that he needed to stop drinking and grow up. He didn't take it well and he started beating me. 

I became a pro at makeup and never said anything. Once I got a job at the FBI he would only hurt me in places he thought were easier to cover. Finally, I realized enough was enough.

Last night he beat me so badly I couldn't cover all the bruises or cuts on my face and I could barely breathe because my ribs hurt. I knew what I needed to do.

I kept my face down while I walk to Hotch’s office. I knock on his door.

“Who is it?” 

“JJ.” I answer.

“Come in.” I open the door with my head still down. I can see Erin Starris was also in the room. “JJ, please sit down we were discussing something I think you could help us with.” I go and sit down in the chair opposite of Hotch's. They continue to talk. I can only think about how much fear I feel. “JJ?”

“Yes?”

“What do you think?”

I decide to be honest, “I wasn't listening. I'm sorry.”

“JJ, what's going on?” 

“I-” I start, but he interrupts me.

“Jennifer, look at me when you're talking.” I look back at hm and the second I do I see his face change. His angry stone face turns soft and looks concerned, “JJ, what happened?”

“I need help.” I confess. 

He reaches over the desk and grabs my hand, “JJ, we’re a team here. We’re always here to help you.”

In that moment I knew he was telling the truth. So, I tell him everything.    


End file.
